The present invention relates to a board game playable by at least two players, and particularly to a type of board game which permits the board to be rearranged to create a new board each time it is played. The invention is particularly applicable to a game involving "paladins" and "palatinates", and is therefore described below with respect to this type of game.
During the Middle Ages, Europe was divided into small territories called "palatinates". Palatinates were the property of the palatine, the feudal lord or prince who ruled the territory from his palace or castle. Each prince had a personalized banner which was the ensign of the palatinate. In Italy, this special banner was known as the "Gonfalon". In some of the palatinates there was a special class of knights who were exceptionally skilled, chivalrous, and loyal to their prince. These legendary champions were known as "paladins". They would protect the palatinate from invaders, as well as undertake heroic exploits for the honor of their prince. Occasionally, paladins were chosen to battle in a formal tournament or contest which decided the outcome of the conflict between two palatinates.
The invention of the present application relates to a game which may be used to represent such a tournament or contest.
The invention also relates to a game including a game board using removable tiles. Various games have heretofore been proposed using game boards having removable tiles. Examples of some previously known games of this type are described in Maris U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,688, Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,268, Foster U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,211, Hardesty et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,092, Laker U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,549 and Powers U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,791.